Things said by or about Bill Savage
"He never quite received the critical acclaim given to other 2000 AD series. Many believe that this was because he refused point blank to wear a tie at the award ceremonies and because, being an honest working class fella, he couldn't bring himself to sleep with anyone on the jury before he'd drunk at least 18 pints and eaten an extra-hot Vindaloo curry, by which time he was usually too busy throwing up over Volgan soldiers to care anyway." The Best of 2000 AD Special Edition (1993). ---- Garth Ennis: "Savage was always one of my favourite characters as a kid, this terrible shotgun-wielding thug from the East End — just sheer genius." Thrill-Power Overload by David Bishop. ---- Mike Dorey: "My favourite character was Bill Savage. I always thought him a raging psychopath, so I drew him with staring eyes and a manic expression." Judge Dredd Megazine #391. ---- Narrator: "Savage's harsh voice snarled round all four corners of the square..." Bill Savage: "I'm Savage — I'm no posh talker so I'll say it fast and straight! Britain ain't done yet — nutters like me and my men are gonna make life hot for the Volgans — until they clear out, savvy?" ''2000 AD'' prog 5. ---- Bill Savage: "Bill Savage takes a lot of killing — an' he deals it out! Die, scum!" ''2000 AD'' prog 21. ---- Roger Bacon: "If this stuff tastes as good as it smells, you've done us a favour, Savage. Try some?" Bill Savage: "Thanks, but I'm movin' on to pick up the rest o' my lads. Killin' Volgs is more my taste!" ''2000 AD'' prog 22. ---- Bill Savage (walking out of the sea): "Now to start another wave o' violence against the Volgs!" ''2000 AD'' prog 23. ---- Bill Savage: "Fill 'em with British lead!" ''2000 AD'' prog 24. ---- Bill Savage: "We can't rest until we've made a ghost out of every dirty Volg in Britain!" ''2000 AD'' prog 25. ---- Resistance fighter: "We're here to sabotage the tunnel, and stop the Volgans establishing a direct supply route to Britain — we are not on a pleasure trip, Savage!" Bill Savage: "If we're gonna kill Volgs — it'll be a pleasure to me!" 2000 AD prog 36. ---- Bill Savage: "Eat leaden death, ya crummmy Volgan scuzz-buckets!" 2000 AD prog 719. ---- Volgan commander: "He is personally responsible for murder, atrocities and acts of terror against the Volgan army in their legitimate role as the occupying authority." Savage: "And proud of it, too." 2000 AD prog 1912. ---- Sue: "Hood him." Savage: "There's no point. I'm a Londoner. I know exactly where we are. We're entering the underground car park at the top of Park Lane, right? It's where the collaborators used to leave their Rollers and Mercs, 'cos they were terrified they'd be keyed if they parked in the street. I'd have done more than key them if I got hold of those filth." 2000 AD prog 1914. ---- Savage: "I've been in this game too long. I'm losing my judgement." 2000 AD prog 1919. ---- Savage: "You must sometimes do evil in order to do good." 2000 AD prog 1920. ---- Jack Savage: "If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead now. Did you never stop to wonder why you survived so long? Against impossible odds? Eh? 'The great Bill Savage!' You're not a bleeding superhero, y'know! It's 'cos I was your big brother!" 2000 AD prog 1921. ---- Rusty O'Dell: "You going back to lorry driving? There's still some that aren't operated by robots." Savage: "No, I'm going to fight on. Europe still has to be liberated. Killing Volgs. It's all I understand." 2000 AD prog 1923. ---- Dagmar (resistance leader): "We did not go to the considerable time and expense of setting you up in Berlin just to satisfy your psychopathic desire to kill Volgans!" 2000 AD prog 2003 (published October 2016). ---- Wolfie: "If anyone deserves to die, it's you, Wilder." Savage: "Just do it! You'll be doing me a favour!" 2000 AD prog 2061. ---- Nika Volodina: "But I trust you, Bill—" Savage: "Don't, Nika. I don't trust myself." 2000 AD prog 2064. Category:Quotes